Set in Stone
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Traduction de Cuddlebear992- Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix. Une voix qu'elle avait tant de fois entendue se moquer d'elle. Mais jamais elle n'avait été si vulnérable, si troublée. Merlin, elle n'avait jamais entendu Drago Malefoy pleurer.
1. Meetings and Breakups

**Disclaimer de l'auteur, soit cuddlebear992:** La saga Harry-Potter ne m'appartient pas. Néanmoins, la trame de cette histoire et cette dernière elle-même que vous haïrez et aimerez au fil de votre lecture m'appartiennent.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Cette histoire, autant que la saga d'Harry-Potter, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que la traduire, pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, le votre.

**Note de la Traductrice :**J'adore littéralement cette histoire, qui est pour moi un des plus beaux Ginny/Draco alors je me devais de vous la traduire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

**Note de L'Auteur, Cuddlebear992:** Je ne peux réellement exprimer par des mots les sentiment qui m'ont traversé en apprenant que j'ai l'honneur d'avoir ma fanfiction de traduite en une autre langue. J'étais sans voix et honorée lorsqu'une de mes meilleures revieweuse me demanda si elle était autorisée à avoir l'honneur de traduire cette fanfiction. Cette histoire est la première qui a vraiment aboutie. Mes autres fictions sont, en quelques sortes, "mortes" et n'ont jamais été achevées. Néanmoins, celle-ci est et sera toujours ma joie et ma fierté, la première histoire que j'ai fini.

J'espère que chacun d'entre vous aimeront lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Croyez-moi, vous ne regretterez-pas d'avoir lu cette histoire!

Sans plus d'ajouts:

**Set in Stone**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle détestait blesser les gens. Ginny Weasley soupira en repensant à la tête de Dean lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec lui, environ une heure plus tôt. Il avait été choqué parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir…Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien avec lui depuis plus temps déjà. Non pas qu'il était un mauvais petit ami, c'était simplement que ça sonnait faux quand il la serrait contre lui, quand il voulait l'embrasser, quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne lui avait jamais répondu qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais trouvé cela bizarre. Peut-être refusait-il de le réaliser.<p>

Ginny soupira une nouvelle fois en se levant. Après avoir rompu avec Dean, elle avait quitté la salle commune afin d'être seule et s'était assise dans un couloir. La seule pensée des milliers de questions de Lavande et Hermione, de l'air satisfait de Ron en voyant qu'elle était à nouveau célibataire et de l'air toujours choqué de Dean lorsqu'il l'observait, assis à l'autre bout de la salle commune, la rendait heureuse d'être seule. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire face maintenant. Elle se sentait mal de l'avoir blessé. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait rompu maintenant : le Remord.

Ses pieds la guidèrent automatiquement alors qu'elle ressassait distraitement les évènements de la journée, sans même regarder où elle allait. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées seulement lorsqu'elle entendit un sanglot. Ginny secoua la tête afin d'éclaircir ses pensées et écouta attentivement afin de trouver l'origine du son. Elle avança silencieusement et tendit l'oreille. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle arriva devant une porte. La pancarte « Hors de Service » sur celle-ci lui indiqua où elle se trouvait : devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, au second étage.

Elle secoua la tête et se détourna lorsqu'elle entendit un sanglot à nouveau. Elle écouta attentivement. Ça ne ressemblait pas aux gémissements de Mimi, mais plutôt a un son qu'émettrait seulement un homme. Il y avait un homme pleurant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. « Hmm… » fit discrètement Ginny en s'approchant de la porte afin d'entendre, son cœur allant vers quiconque pleurait à l'intérieur. Elle avait toujours ressentis le besoin de réconforter une personne en chagrin.

« Je-je ne sais simplement pas quoi-» entendit-elle dire à l'intérieur des toilettes. « Je-je ne peux pas le faire ! Je ne peux pas… » Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix. Une voix qu'elle avait tellement de fois entendue se moquer d'elle, s'amuser d'elle. Mais jamais elle n'avait été si vulnérable, si troublée. Merlin, elle n'avait jamais entendu Drago Malefoy pleurer.

Un petit son étranglé lui échappa lorsqu'elle réalisa de qui il s'agissait. Pourquoi Merlin, Drago Malefoy serait premièrement entrain de pleurer, mettons de côté avec Mimi Geignarde ? Elle entendit ensuite cette dernière essayer de réconforter Malefoy. Ginny ne put discerner les mots distincts. Tout fut silencieux pendant un instant. Ginny avait juste décidé qu'elle devrait mieux quitter maintenant, avant que Malefoy ne sorte et l'ensorcèle, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il s'immobilisa et la fixa avec un air confus pendant un court instant avant que son visage ne prenne un masque méchant et en colère. Pendant ce court instant Ginny put voir de la peine, de l'hésitation et de la peur dans ses yeux. Il la dévisagea, bouillonnant de rage face à ce qu'elle avait vu. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? » lui demanda glacialement Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur son torse.

« P-pas longtemps » réussit à balbutier Ginny. Elle s'accrocha fermement à sa baguette sous ses robes, effrayée à l'idée de faire un brusque mouvement.

Il la fixa avec un air de pure haine. « Ne dis à aucune âme ce que tu as pu entendre, Weasley, ou je te jetterai un sort jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau soit frit » menaça-t-il calmement en levant sa baguette vers sa tête.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et ouvrit la bouche afin de demander pourquoi il pleurait lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle, Ginny Weasley, était à deux doigts de lui demander à lui, Drago Malefoy, pourquoi il n'allait pas bien. Elle s'apprêtait à essayer de conforter son ennemi. Elle ferma sa bouche et secoua doucement sa tête afin d'éclaircir ses pensées.

Malefoy secoua d'un geste menaçant sa baguette avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Ginny le suivit du regard pendant un court instant avant de se diriger vers le septième étage. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle lança distraitement le mot de passe, toujours préoccupée par ses pensées.

Elle entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea directement vers son dortoir. Elle ne voulait pas encore faire face aux autres. Elle avait la tête trop pleine. « Ginny », entendit-elle Hermione crier lorsqu'elle arriva à la moitié des escaliers. Elle soupira et poursuivit sa montée.

En arrivant dans son dortoir, elle ferma la porte…Qui fut rouverte quelques secondes plus tard par Hermione. Ginny s'affala dans son lit et s'entoura de ses draps. Quand Hermione ouvrit les rideaux, elle vit Ginny couchée la tête en arrière, un oreiller sur le crane et la couverture tirée jusqu'au cou. « Va-t-en » grommela Ginny à travers le coussin, son esprit trop perturbé par les évènements de la journée pour avoir envie de parler. Elle pensa avec soulagement qu'aux regards des autres, sa récente rupture lui donnait une raison d'être distante. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Malefoy. Ses sanglots, sa voix tremblante, l'air apeuré et douloureux dans ses yeux avant de l'effacer par un masque de rage et d'hostilité.

« Ginny, je sais que c'est dur de surpasser une rupture mais tu ne peux pas simplement rejeter les gens. Tu dois en parler. C'est normal de pleurer… » fit Hermione en tapant gentiment le dos de Ginny.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en se rasseyant. « Laisse-moi seule Hermione ! Je ne veux pas en parler. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. Je veux juste être laissée seule. J'ai besoin de temps pour ordonner mes pensées parce que… » Elle s'interrompit brusquement. La menace de Drago était fraichement présente en elle et, comme elle l'avait promis, elle n'allait en parler à personne. « Je veux juste être seule »

Hermione la fixa, confuse, et s'apprêta à lui poser une autre question avant que Ginny ne l'interrompt et répète : « Je veux simplement être seule. Laisse-moi Hermione ». Sur ce, elle se recoucha et s'enveloppa à nouveau dans ses draps.

Hermione finit par comprendre et la laissa seule. Ginny secoua la tête et tenta de clarifier ses pensées afin de dormir, ce qui ne fonctionna pas réellement. Les autres filles montèrent afin de se coucher peu de temps après qu'Hermione ait quitté. Ginny prétendit être endormie jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient elles-mêmes endormies, bien qu'elle soit très loin de pouvoir dormir. Il était environ deux heures du matin lorsqu'elle abandonna l'idée de réussir à s'endormir et sortit du lit.

* * *

><p>J'espère avoir réussi à bien traduire ce chapitre. Je répète qu'il s'agit de ma première traduction alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos conseils.<p>

Mais également de magnifiques reviews pour l'admirable auteure de cette fanfiction ! –qui est, au passage, fantastique )-

Merci d'avoir lu ^^

La phrase fétiche de l'auteure :

**Et, souvenez-vous, un auteur content écrit mieux et plus rapidement ! Alors reviewez et rendez-moi contente !**


	2. A Cloak, His cloak

**Disclaimer de l'auteur, soit cuddlebear992:** La saga Harry-Potter ne m'appartient pas. Néanmoins, la trame de cette histoire et cette dernière elle-même que vous haïrez et aimerez au fil de votre lecture m'appartiennent.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Cette histoire, autant que la saga d'Harry-Potter, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que la traduire, pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, le votre.

Sans plus d'ajouts:

**Set in Stone**

**XXX**

**Chapitre 2**

Même s'il était tard et qu'elle n'avait pas dormi du tout, Ginny était complètement éveillée. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alluma la douche. Quand l'eau fut chaude, elle y entra et laissa l'eau couler sur elle. Depuis l'instant où elle était sortie du lit, elle n'était pas prête de dormir. En soupirant, Ginny sortit de la douche et s'entoura d'une serviette. Après s'être lavé les dents et essuyée la figure, elle sécha son corps et ses cheveux avant de s'enrouler à nouveau dans la serviette.

Elle retourna sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre, prit quelques vêtements de sa valise et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle revêtit rapidement un jean déchiré et un léger pull. Elle passa ensuite dix minutes à se coiffer, chose qui l'avait toujours calmée. Néanmoins, en peu de temps elle n'eut plus grand-chose à faire.

Avec un soupir, elle se releva du tabouret et enfila ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Il était environ trois heures du matin à présent et dans presque trois heures il serait une heure normale pour se lever. _Autant faire quelque chose, _songea Ginny en prenant sa baguette. Elle dévala les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

Elle marcha silencieusement et rapidement à travers le château jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le parc. Il était tard et elle n'était pas supposée être en dehors de son lit mais elle s'en fichait. L'air était froid alors elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pris sa cape. _Tant pis, je ne vais pas retourner en haut, _pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant contre le tronc d'un mur en face du lac. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

Le lac était clame et la lune, presque pleine, se reflétait sur la surface plane de l'eau. Quelques animaux brisaient le silence non loin. C'était très paisible. Ginny adorait s'assoir à cet endroit alors que tous les autres dormaient. C'était un des seuls endroits qui contenait une réelle paix pour elle. Elle prit une grande bouffée de l'air glacial et ferma ses yeux, se laissant aller contre l'arbre.

En peu de temps, la paix du lieu l'amena à s'endormir. Elle était presque endormie lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, elle regarda en direction des pas. Comme c'était une nuit claire, elle n'eut aucun problème à voir qui venait vers elle. Drago Malefoy.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Ginny se leva silencieusement et contourna l'arbre afin d'être en dehors de sa vue et attendit. Elle put l'entendre s'assoir près de l'arbre. En se penchant un peu, toujours cachée par le tronc, elle put le voir fixer le lac. Son visage était dénué de son masque de colère habituel et elle put voir qu'il avait le même regard que lorsqu'il était sortit des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. La peur et la douleur étaient clairement présentes sur son visage.

Retenant un frisson dû au froid, Ginny s'assit contre l'arbre, décidant d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte ou qu'il s'endorme. Pourtant, il semblait vouloir faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle grogna intérieurement. Soudainement, la chose la plus horrible que le froid puisse lui faire en cette situation arriva. Elle éternua.

La réaction de Malefoy fut instantanée. Il fut sur ses pieds, baguette en main et masque coléreux en place, la fixant dangereusement, en quelques secondes. Ginny se colla contre l'arbre derrière elle lorsqu'elle vit son regard la rage la plus terrible qu'elle n'en ait jamais vu. « Que fais-tu ici, Weasley ? » demanda-t-il méchamment en pointant sa baguette vers la poitrine de Ginny.

« J'étais assise ici », répondit-elle alors que la peur laissait place à la colère. Elle se releva et sortit sa baguette afin de la pointer vers Malefoy. « J'étais assise ici lorsque tu es arrivé et m'ais réveillé. J'ai bougé afin que tu ne me voies pas et que nous puissions éviter _cela_ » Elle frissonnait à présent, ne pouvant plus se tenir chaud.

Malefoy la fixa quelques instants avant de baisser sa baguette et de s'assoir, fixant à nouveau le lac. Ginny demeura debout quelques secondes avant de se baisser et de s'assoir à ses côtés, même si sa raison lui criait de se lever et de retourner dans la salle commune.

Elle replia ses jambes et les entouras à nouveau de ses bras. Elle soupira silencieusement et reposa son menton sur ses genoux. Elle contempla une nouvelle fois le lac, et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, lança occasionnellement des regards à Malefoy. Pourquoi le laissait-il s'assoir à ses côtés sans s'énerver ? Son visage n'était plus un masque de colère, mais était simplement vide et indéchiffrable.

Il resta assit ici, contemplant le lac, pendant longtemps. Les frissons de Ginny s'intensifièrent. Elle était dehors depuis environ une heure et demi à présent… Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux dans l'espoir de la réchauffer.

Malefoy soupira et Ginny sentit quelque chose entourer ses épaules. _Une cape, _pensa-t-elle. _Sa cape ! _Elle leva les yeux vers lui, à présent sans cape, toujours entrain de fixer le lac. « Merci », murmura-t-elle doucement et, confuse, s'entoura mieux de la cape, heureuse de la chaleur qu'elle lui offrait.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et répondit « Tu avais froid ». Il avait dit ça comme si ça n'était rien que lui, un Malefoy, est donné sa cape à elle, une Weasley.

Suspicieuse et confuse, Ginny demeura assise silencieusement un court instant avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. « Je viens souvent ici quand je ne peux pas dormir. C'est paisible par ici. Rien que de regarder le lac efface tous nos soucis. C'est soulageant. Je suis souvent venu ici ces derniers temps, » fit-il doucement, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'eau.

Ginny aurait pu simplement hocher la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cet instant, mais il ne l'aurait pas vu. Alors elle rassembla son courage et murmura « J'aime bien cet endroit également. Je ne suis pas venue récemment à cause du froid mais… Je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais pas dormir.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il, ses yeux errants toujours sur la surface de l'eau.

Ginny ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait cela mais elle répondit honnêtement à sa question. « Toutes ces choses en rapport avec ma rupture avec Dean, Hermione m'harcelant sans arrêt pour une chose ou une autre… » fit-elle avant de continuer doucement, « et puis… J'étais curieuse à propos de… » sa voix s'éteignit alors. Il valait mieux ne pas faire revenir ce sujet si elle ne voulait pas que la discussion tourne violemment.

« Moi », finit-il pour elle. Il tourna alors la tête afin de la regarder pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était rassit. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible mais elle pouvait voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait pleuré mais elle ne voulait pas le pousser à avouer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit fâché contre elle. Ginny fut choquée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Elle ne voulait pas que Malefoy soit en colère contre elle.

Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'eau clame du lac. « Je ne peux pas te dire », fit-il après quelques minutes de silence. « Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu ne saurais même pas quoi dire », ajouta-t-il avec un rire dénué d'humour.

« Ok », répondit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas le forcer. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que Malefoy ne se lève et se dirige vers le château sans un mot. Ginny se leva précipitamment et courut après lui en s'exclamant « Tu as oublié ta cape ».

Elle s'approcha de lui afin d'enlever la cape noire et chaude mais il lui répondit, sans même se tourner, « Garde-la. J'en ai d'autres. » Et, sur ce, il poursuivit son chemin. Ginny le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé les portes d'entrée. Après cela, elle se dirigea lentement vers le château.

XXX

Voilà, le second chapitre est traduit ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi, personnellement, j'ai adoré cette nuit avec Malefoy \o/ Et souvenez-vous de la cape ! On la retrouvera longtemps ! xD

XXX

Et, souvenez-vous, un auteur content écrit mieux et plus rapidement ! Alors reviewez et rendez-moi contente !

XXX


	3. Seed of Doubt

**Disclaimer de l'auteur, soit cuddlebear992:** La saga Harry-Potter ne m'appartient pas. Néanmoins, la trame de cette histoire et cette dernière elle-même que vous haïrez et aimerez au fil de votre lecture m'appartiennent.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Cette histoire, autant que la saga d'Harry-Potter, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que la traduire, pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, le votre.

**Note de l'auteur : Etant donné que je pars en vacances chez mes grand-parents, dans un village perdu sans internet et que je ne sais pas trop quand je rentrerai chez moi, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir assurer pour la prochaine publication (toujours pas traduite d'ailleurs ) Vraiment désolée !**

**En tout cas, merci des ajouts en favoris, story alert et des reviews ! L'auteur et moi sommes vraiment ravies ! **

Sans plus d'ajouts:

**Set in Stone**

**XXX**

**Chapitre 3**

Ginny se dirigea lentement vers le château. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Hall d'entrée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Quelques personnes sortaient des cachots, et d'autres descendaient les escaliers, avec des yeux endormis. En regardant l'horloge sur le mur, Ginny vit qu'il était cinq heures et demies passée.

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et s'assit, pas vraiment affamée mais ne souhaitant pas non plus remonter aux dortoirs. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en bas un peu plus tard alors qu'elle tartinait distraitement un toast.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny et commença à parler des classes. Elle fit son possible afin d'ignorer Hermione. Peu après, Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle. Il ne jeta pas un regard dans sa direction et ne fit aucun geste afin de la saluer, même s'ils avait passé environ une heure ensemble ce matin.

Elle soupira et se releva. Elle avait en partie attendu ici afin de voir ce qu'il allait faire en entrant. Ginny réalisait maintenant qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé durant les dernières heures. Il ne s'était pas vraiment ouvert à elle, il l'avait juste ignoré alors qu'elle était assise à ses côtés. Il avait probablement refusé de reprendre sa cape parce qu'elle l'avait touché.

« Je vais monter… » déclara Ginny en se levant, heureuse qu'aujourd'hui soit un Samedi pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, ou du moins, essayer.

« Bye » dirent-ils ensemble alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Mais ce que ne vit pas Ginny fut les pâles yeux gris de Drago Malefoy la suivre lorsqu'elle sortait.

_Qu'est-ce que je pensais ? _se demanda Ginny en se dirigea vers les escaliers. _Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas changé. C'était Malefoy, rien ne pouvait changer cela. Pourquoi penserais-je qu'il avait changé ? Pourquoi voudrais-je qu'il ait changé ? Ce n'était pas comme si je l'appréciai, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre._

Elle poursuivit son monologue intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée dans son dortoir. Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas entrain de changer pour elle et que jamais il ne le ferait. Mais une chose continuait de l'embêter. Il lui avait donné sa cape. S'il n'avait pas voulu avoir une cape qu'elle avait touchée, il ne lui aurait pas donné.

Malefoy, en étant celui qu'il était, aurait simplement du la laisser souffrir. Il était connu pour faire cela. C'était un imbécile, égoïste et un insensible. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours été. Mais maintenant il y'avait comme l'ombre d'un doute dans l'esprit de Ginny. Etait-il vraiment ce qu'il montrait au monde ? Ou y avait-il une personne différente sous le masque ?

XXX

Après une petite sieste, Ginny fut réveillée par une Hermione, debout au pied de son lit, entrain de la réprimander sur le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas dormir aussi tard et qu'elle devrait faire ses devoirs. « Va-t-en Hermione. J'ai tout le weekend pour faire mes devoirs. », fit Ginny, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

« Mais tu devrais vraiment les faire maintenant, tant que les cours sont encore frais dans ta tête. En plus, c'est ton année des BUSES. Tu dois faire attention à ce que tu sois à temps dans tous tes devoirs. Il ne serait pas bon d'avoir du retard. Avec la tonne de devoir qu'ils donnent cette année, ça sera quasiment impossible de pouvoir rattraper ton retard. Si tu ne les fais pas et ne les finis pas maintenant, tu prends le risque d'être retarder. Si tu ne les fais pas maintenant, demain tu risques de les ajourner à nouveau, en pensant que tu peux gérer tous les devoirs à la fois. » Hermione babilla ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ginny se relève en prenant sa baguette et la pointe sur son amie.

« Je n'ai pas dormi du tout cette nuit ! J'ai plein de raisons d'être dans le lit maintenant. Je peux gérer mes devoirs sans que tu me dises quoi faire et comment le faire ! Juste va-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille ! Si je me retrouve dernière, ce qui n'arrivera pas, ça ne sera, de toute façon, pas ton problème ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas embrasser mon frère à la place ? On sait tous que tu le veux, » s'exclama Ginny, sa baguette toujours pointer sur Hermione.

Cette dernière tourna rouge vif et quitta la pièce en courant presque. Ginny s'effondra à nouveau sur son lit, mais il était à présent trop tard pour qu'elle puisse retourner dormir. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Après s'être arrangé les cheveux, elle retourna dans le dortoir et jeta un coup d'œil à son lit. Là, allongée sur les couvertures, était la cape de Malefoy. Elle la prit et l'enfila. La cape était douce et chaude. Elle était très simple mais, évidemment, très chère.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux vers elle. « Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la dernière marche.

« Oui, malheureusement, je l'ai vu. Elle me réprimanda à propos de mes « mauvaises habitudes » concernant les devoirs » fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. « Je lui ai dis de s'en aller » Elle continua de marcher, se dirigeant vers le portrait. Aujourd'hui, il y'avait une sortie à Pré-au-lard.

« Et elle est partie ? » demanda Ron, sceptique. Il la prit par le bras et la fit tourner vers eux.

« Oui, Ron. » répondit-elle d'une voix exaspérée. « Elle est partie quand je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille et d'aller t'embrasser, ou je ne sais quoi. » Il lâcha soudainement son bras et la fixa, médusé.

« Où as-tu eu cette cape ? » demanda Harry, voulant manifestement changer de sujer.

« Quelqu'un me l'a donné » répondit nonchalamment Ginny, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le portrait.

« Qui ? Ça a l'air cher. » s'enquit Ron, la stoppant une nouvelle fois.

« Quelqu'un. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir. Je veux aller à Pré-au-lard. » répondit-elle en le repoussant afin d'avancer.

« Tu vas à Pré-au-lard pour un rendez-vous avec celui qui t'a offert cette cape ? » fit Ron en se mettant devant elle.

« Non, Ron ! » fit sa sœur, agacée. « Et puis, même si c'était le cas, ça ne te concerne aucunement. » Elle le contourna et réussit à franchir le portrait avant qu'un des deux ne puissent l'arrêter.

XXX

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Pré-au-lard, Ginny se dirigea immédiatement vers les Trois Balais. Il y avait énormément de monde et il faisait très chaud. Quand la porte s'ouvrait, les gens s'énervait contre quiconque avait ouvert la porte afin qu'il la ferme rapidement. Les premières averses de neige tombaient.

Ginny ferma rapidement la porte et se dirigea vers le comptoir où elle commanda une bière-au-beurre. Sa boisson en main, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle afin de trouver une place où s'assoir. En voyant Colin et Luna, elle alla vers eux. « Hé ! » les interpela-t-elle en criant afin de surpasser le vacarme du bar bondé.

« Salut Ginny » répondit gaiement Colin, l'invitant à s'assoir. Elle glissa vers le tabouret à côté de Luna. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment et furent rejoints par quelques amis à Luna. Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, faisant grogner les élèves à l'intérieur, et Malefoy et sa clique entrèrent.

Ils commandèrent des boissons et s'assirent à quelques tables de celle de Ginny et ses amis. D'autres Serpentard les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard et ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement. Ils étaient probablement en train de comploter sur la mort de quelqu'un ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Tout le monde, même les deux babouins Crabbe et Goyle, tentaient de participer à la conversation. Tout le monde, sauf Malefoy.

Ginny se retrouva à la fixer, ébahie. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que se lever et s'éloigner de toutes les personnes présentes. Il semblait tendu, jetant de frénétiques coups d'œil à la porte.

« Ginny » l'appela rêveusement Luna. « Ginny. » Elle secoua l'épaule de son amie qui se tourna pour la voir.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-elle en essayant de cacher le rougissement qui s'était emparé de ses joues. « Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Que disiez-vous ? » et la discussion repartit. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas réellement avec eux. Après un moment, elle tenta de regarder discrètement Malefoy, seulement pour se détourner aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Il la regardait.

Colin se pencha sur la table et murmura, « Ginny, pourquoi Malefoy te fixe-t-il ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Colin semblait dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle le devança : « Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Une fois dehors, Ginny prit une courte bouffée d'air frais et resserra la cape contre elle. Sa cape. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le château, pas vraiment dans l'humeur de flâner dans les magasins.

Plus tard dans la journée, des informations fusèrent sur l'attaque de Katie.

XXX

Et, souvenez-vous, un auteur content écrit mieux et plus rapidement ! Alors reviewez et rendez-moi contente !

XXX

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas


	4. First Name Basis?

**Disclaimer de l'auteur, soit cuddlebear992:** La saga Harry-Potter ne m'appartient pas. Néanmoins, la trame de cette histoire et cette dernière elle-même que vous haïrez et aimerez au fil de votre lecture m'appartiennent.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Cette histoire, autant que la saga d'Harry-Potter, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que la traduire, pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, le votre.

**Merci pour vos reviews, ajouts aux favoris et aux alertes ! L'auteur et moi apprécions grandement ! :D **

Sans plus d'ajouts:

**Set in Stone**

**XXXXX**

**Chapitre 4**

PDV Ginny

L'attaque faite sur Katie était horrible. Elle était soignée à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh ne savait pas réellement combien de temps allait durer son coma. Evidemment, cela voulait dire que nous avions besoin d'un poursuiveur pour notre équipe. Je détestai faire cela. Pourtant, j'étais avec Harry sur le terrain, regardant les essais. Un peu par hasard, il repéra quelques septième années qui n'étaient pas terribles mais étaient les meilleurs qu'on est trouvé.

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention aux essais, bien que ce soit mon futur coéquipier que nous cherchions. Je soupirai et atterris lorsque ce fut enfin fini. Il faisait froid et j'aspirai à rentrer à l'intérieur, sous une couverture, en face d'un feu crépitant. Je rangeai mon balai et serrai la cape contre moi. _Sa cape, _songeai-je en marchant.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient bientôt et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était de sortir d'ici. Les BUSEs s'approchaient dangereusement et les professeurs nous donnaient plus de devoirs que nous en avions eus toutes les années précédentes combinées. Lorsque j'arrivai en haut, je me changeai et revêtis un pyjama chaud avant de m'assoir à une table pour entamer ma pile de devoirs.

Je sortis mon livre de potions et commençai à travailler sur ma dissertation. J'en étais rendue à cinq lignes lorsque je réalisai avoir besoin de la bibliothèque pour faire cela. J'aurais voulu le mettre ailleurs et le reporter à demain mais je savais que je ne devais pas. Finalement, je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Je déposai mes affaires sur une table proche de l'allée relative aux potions et cherchai un livre qui me dirait quels effets se produiraient si je mélangeai du sang de dragon et des _wolfsbane _dans une même potion.

Je retournai à ma table et sortis mes affaires, jetant un coup d'œil à mon livre de potions pour voir s'il me serait d'une quelconque aide pour trouver un livre adéquat à ce que je cherchai. Mais, évidemment, ce fut inutile et je retournai donc inspecter les rayons de livres. J'allai prendre un livre qui me semblait assez utile mais quelqu'un l'attrapa en premier. Je regardai en arrière afin de voir qui l'avait pris et hoquetai. Drago. _Non, _me corrigeai-je mentalement, _Malefoy._

Je soupirai et me retournai rapidement vers l'étagère. « Tu en avais besoin ? » s'enquit-il alors que je recommençai à chercher.

Je lui répondis sans le regarder, « Peut-être. J'allais voir s'il me serait utile pour mon essai de potion. »

« Sur quoi est l'essai ? » demanda-t-il en s'adossant à l'étagère.

« Les effets qui résulteront du mélange de sang de dragon et de tue-loup* dans la même potion » répondis-je en tentant de paraitre nonchalante.

« Alors ce livre ne t'aurait été d'aucune aide » fit-il en remettant le livre à sa place. La manière dont il me parlait me surpris. Il discutait avec moi comme il le ferait avec un de ses amis qui aurait besoin d'aide pour un essai de potion. Non pas comme si j'étais un membre haïe d'une maison ennemie. « Par contre, je peux t'aider. Je suis le plus doué en potion. »

Je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à ça. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de murmurer « Merci. » Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire avant qu'il n'attrape mon bras et me tire jusqu'à ma table. Je m'assis, toujours ahurie, et sortis le peu que j'avais écrit. Je le posai afin d'attraper mon encre et lorsque je regardai à nouveau, il n'était plus là.

« Hmm », entendis-je Draco faire en lisant ce que j'avais écris. « Non, ça ne le fera pas. » Il prit sa baguette et effaça mon travail. Il le reposa en face de moi et fit : « Recommence. Le sang de dragon et le tue-loupmis ensemble sont mortels. Ça pourrait faire d'un simple philtre d'amour une potion mortelle. » Il poursuivit en décrivant les effets que cela produirait et j'écris fiévreusement afin de rester à son niveau alors qu'il parlait.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, j'avais finie. Je fixai mon essai et secouai la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi », fis-je en riant. « Les potions sont peut-être ta meilleure matière, mais c'est de loin la pire pour moi. »

« Eh bien, je suis pas mal fantastique » fit-il avec sourire narquois. Au fond de lui, il était toujours arrogant.

Je ris et levai les yeux au ciel. « Bien, je devrais y aller. Il est tard » dis-je en ramasser mes livres. Je relevai la tête pour voir Drago sécher mon essai à l'aide de sa baguette. Lorsque ce fut finit, il l'enroula et me le tendit. Je le remerciai et le rangeai dans mon sac. « 'Nuit Drago», fis-je en prenant mon sac et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Drago, hein ? » l'entendis-je dire. Je m'immobilisai et me retournai, réalisant que j'avais dis son prénom par accident. _Zut. _« Depuis quand en sommes-nous venu aux prénoms ? » Je pus me sentir rougir tandis que je regardai le sol. Je l'entendis rire avant de s'exclamer « Bonne nuit…Ginny. »

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant que je ne puisse penser clairement et, lorsque je relevai la tête, il n'était plus là.

XXX

PDV Drago 

J'étais honnêtement stupéfié lorsque je l'entendis dire mon nom. Seuls mes proches amis m'appelaient Drago. Mais, en y pensant, ça me faisait plaisir de l'entendre dire mon nom. Et je ne pouvais l'expliquer. Lorsque j'avais pointé qu'elle avait utilisé mon prénom, elle avait semblé embarrassée. Je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournai à propos de cette fille, mais le simple rougissement de ses joues avaient fait battre follement mon cœur.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors je lui avais dis bonne nuit, et j'avais pu voir sur son visage une expression choquée ainsi qu'un léger sourire lorsque j'avais utilisé son prénom. J'avais rapidement quitté avant que toutes ses nouvelles émotions ne deviennent hors de contrôle.

Je devrais haïr cette fille. Je devrai être dégouté par la simple idée d'_elle. _Mais, au contraire, je souhaitai voir son visage, entendre son rire, lui parler. Je savais que je tombai pour elle mais ça ne se pouvait pas ! C'était simplement faux. C'était une Weasley, une traître à son sang, bonne à rien. Pourquoi avais-je donc ces sortes de sentiments envers elle ? Je ne pouvais l'expliquer.

Je me dépêchai de descendre à la salle commune et me dirigeai directement vers mon dortoir. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Quelques semaines auparavant, j'étais tellement sûr du monde autour de moi. Je détestai cela, oui, mais j'en étais sûr. Je savais comment jouer mon rôle. Mais, soudainement, ça n'était plus aussi clair. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je tentai du mieux que je pus de cacher les émotions qui faisaient rage en moi. Pansy entra dans le dortoir peu de temps après moi. Je soupirai, ô combien je souhaiterai que l'interdiction des garçons d'aller dans le dortoir des filles soit réciproque. « Salut Drago », fit-elle de sa voix ennuyante alors qu'elle s'asseyait à mes côtés. « Où étais-tu ? » Dieu, qu'elle m'ennuie.

« Bibliothèque » répondis-je simplement en me levant afin de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je pensai qu'elle ne me suivrait pas dans la salle de bain des garçons, mais j'avais tort. Presque aussitôt que je fermai la porte, elle la rouvrit et entra dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » demanda-t-elle. De nouveau, je soupirai face à l'ennui qu'elle me procurait. Si elle n'avait pas cette stupide illusion que je l'aimais encore, alors tout irait bien. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à surpasser notre rupture de lorsque nous étions en quatrième année. Elle déniait qu'un tel évènement se serait produit et prétendait que nous sortions encore ensemble.

« Je dois pisser » répondis-je, réellement ennuyé. « Maintenant quitte afin que je puisse… » Je pointai la porte mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Pourquoi ? » J'allais perdre patience si elle ne quittait pas immédiatement les toilettes, mais elle demeura là, et continua à poser des questions.

« Parce que j'ai bu du jus de citrouille au diner et que, maintenant, je dois aller au toilette ! Alors maintenant, quitte ! » Je criai presque sur elle.

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je quitte ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Parce que tu es une ennuyeuse petite pourrie gâtée qui devrait apprendre ses manières. Je t'ai peut-être aimé une fois dans ma vie, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je déteste presque le temps passé avec toi tellement tu es fastidieuse ! Laisse-moi tranquille Pansy ! » Ça y'est, j'avais perdu patience.

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Elle demeura stupidement ainsi.

« Notre histoire est du passé pour moi. Tu devrais penser autant. Pars. » dis-je simplement, maintenant que j'étais calmé. Ça faisait du bien de finalement crier sur elle.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, sans bouger d'un centimètre.

« Tu n'as pas à savoir qui j'aime ou qui je n'aime pas. Je ne t'aime pas. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille Pansy », soupirai-je. Elle pouvait être tellement têtue quand elle le voulait.

« Qui est-ce Drago ? » s'enquit-elle à nouveau, les mains sur les hanches.

« Quelqu'un de milles fois mieux pour moi que tu ne l'as jamais été. Quelqu'un de milles fois plus belle et attentionnée. Quelqu'un qui ne prend pas seulement soin d'elle-même. Maintenant quittes cette pièce » répondis-je. Je la pris par les épaules et la guidais hors de la chambre, sans tenir compte de ses nombreuses protestations. Heureusement, elle n'était pas extraordinairement forte et je pus la faire facilement sortir. Je fermai la porte à clé et soupirai en me laissant glisser contre le mur.

Je ne pouvais plus le dénier. J'appréciai Ginny bien plus que je ne le devrai. Je n'allai pas y réfléchir des années. Elle m'appréciait peut-être comme un ami mais il était invraisemblable qu'elle puisse m'aimer comme plus que cela.

XXX

tue-loup* Ici, l'auteure avait mis wolfbanes, qui répond à la traduction d'aconit, tue-loup et napel. Il s'agit de l'ingrédient et non pas de la potion bue par Lupin dans le tome 3, bien qu'elle en soit un ingrédient.

XXX

Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Pour conclure, la phrase fétiche de l'auteure :

Et, souvenez-vous, un auteur content écrit mieux et plus rapidement ! Alors reviewez et rendez-moi contente !


	5. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same

**Disclaimer de l'auteur, soit cuddlebear992:** La saga Harry-Potter ne m'appartient pas. Néanmoins, la trame de cette histoire et cette dernière elle-même que vous haïrez et aimerez au fil de votre lecture m'appartiennent.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Cette histoire, autant que la saga d'Harry-Potter, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que la traduire, pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, le votre.

**Note : **Merci de vos délicieuses reviews, de vos ajouts aux favoris/alertes etc… Merci beaucoup ! :D

Sans plus d'ajouts:

**Set in Stone**

**XXXXX**

**Chapitre 5**

PDV Ginny

J'ai finalement pû contrôler suffisamment mes jambes pour retourner dans la salle commune et j'étais à présent assise au côté du feu mourant, travaillant sur mes devoirs de sortilèges. Néanmoins, je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Drago avait dit mon nom. Pas Weasley, Rouquine, ou n'importe quel autre nom avec lequel il avait l'habitude de m'interpeler. Ginny. Je jure être morte puis revenue à la vie lorsqu'il a dit mon prénom.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire Drago, ça m'avait simplement échappé. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le pointe. Dieu, que c'était embarrassant. Mais…à présent, nous en étions aux prénoms, je suppose. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Enfin, j'étais certaine d'une chose. Je n'allai certainement pas lui dire combien je l'appréciai. Il m'acceptait probablement comme une amie, et encore, peut-être était-il simplement sympathique.

Je soupirai et décidai de laisser mes devoirs pour le moment. Il était bientôt une heure du matin et j'étais fatiguée. Je glissai mes affaires dans mon sac et montai au dortoir. Tout le monde dormait alors je me mis immédiatement au lit et tombai instantanément dans un sommeil profond.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, j'étais plus que ravie que ce soit encore le weekend. Ayant passée presque toute la journée d'hier au lit, je n'avais fais que peu de mon travail. Même si je souhaitai encore pouvoir dormir, je me douchai rapidement, m'habillai et descendis dans la salle commune avec mes affaires. Je m'assis à une table pour travailler mais réalisai rapidement qu'il y'avait bien trop de bruit pour cela.

Je décidai donc d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Il y'avait tellement d'élèves que ce ne fut pas aisé de trouver un endroit où s'installer, et ce fut encore moins facile de trouver les livres nécessaires vu que la plupart des élèves présents étaient de mon année, travaillant sur le même essai que moi.

Finalement, je décidai d'abandonner. Je ne serai jamais capable de travailler correctement avec autant de personnes autour de moi. Je pris mon sac et pris la direction de la Grande Salle afin de petit-déjeuner. En descendant, je vis le lac à travers les portes d'entrées, entrouvertes. _Je parie que je pourrai trouver un endroit assez calme à côté du lac, _songeai-je. Je pris donc quelques tranches de toast et me dirigeai dehors.

Je marchai silencieusement vers l'endroit que je clamai mien. C'était le même endroit, le même arbre, où Drago et moi nous étions assis l'autre nuit, il y'a de cela des semaines. Je resserrai la cape autour de moi et commençai à travailler. J'avais presque achevé le devoir de sortilège lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière moi, « Tu la portes toujours ? »

Je levai les yeux pour voir Drago se tenir au dessus de moi. Je souris et rougis légèrement. « Oui », fis-je doucement. « Elle est chaude et douce… »

« Oui, » fit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. « C'est une bonne cape. Je l'ai acheté il y'a quelques années. » Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule afin de voir le papier.

En le sentant si proche de moi, j'en eus presque le souffle coupé. _Cet homme aura ma mort_, pensai-je avec un rire nerveux intérieur. « Ouais… » dis-je simplement, incapable de prononcer autre chose.

« Ick, enchantement, ma pire matière. Bonne chance pour ça », s'exclama-t-il en riant.

« Merci » répondis-je sarcastiquement en reprenant le papier et en continuant d'écrire. « C'est une de mes meilleures matières. » En quelques minutes, l'essai était achevé. « En avant pour le prochain » soupirai-je.

« Beaucoup de travail ? » s'enquit-il en riant à nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » répondis-je en sortant mon livre de métamorphose. « Enfin, si, tu le sais probablement étant donné que tu as passé tes BUSEs l'année dernière… » Je ris doucement et recommençai à écrire.

Avec l'aide de Drago, je finis mes devoirs en seulement quelques heures. J'étais reconnaissante d'en avoir fini avant le déjeuner. Je mis mes affaires de côté et m'allongeai sous l'arbre, ravie d'avoir enfin fini. Je fermai mes yeux et laissai les rayons du soleil réchauffer mon visage.

PDV Drago

Elle était tellement belle, allongée sous cet arbre près du lac. Un petit sourire égayait ses lèvres et le soleil rayonnait sur elle. Une image de perfection. Je m'approchai et, délicatement, effleurai sa joue des doigts.

Elle réagit différemment que ce que je m'attendais, coulant sa joue contre ma main au lieu de la retirer. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que je réalisai que je m'étais vendu. Je m'étais promis de ne pas lui laisser savoir mes sentiments et là, je lui caressai la joue.

Je retirai ma main et me levai rapidement. « Où vas-tu ? » demanda Ginny d'un air vexé. Je ne lui répondis pas, me relevant simplement et courus vers le château. Je me dirigeai vers le seul endroit où j'étais sûr d'être seul : les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière n'était pas présente.

Tout semblait tomber sur moi en même temps. Ma vie n'avait jamais été agréable mais, maintenant, c'était pire que ça ne l'avait jamais été. Je devais tuer Dumbledore ou bien mourir. Je savais parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas le faire… Mais il me fallait essayer. J'avais presque tué une fille innocente en essayant. Elle était toujours à l'infirmerie.

Ma vie s'écroulait tout autour de moi, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter cela. La seule chose stable, la seule bonne chose pour moi, était quelque chose que je ne devrai pas vouloir. Ginny Weasley. Elle semblait partager mes envies d'amitié mais moi…Moi, je la repoussai. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

Je glissai au sol alors que mes larmes jaillissaient sans gêne. La peur, les remords, la confusion, tout semblait me rattraper tandis que mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je repliai mes jambes et les entourai de mes bras, cachant ma tête dans mes genoux. Que devenait ma vie ?

PDV Ginny

Sentir sa main effleurer ma joue était incroyable. Ça me donnait l'espoir que, peut-être, il ressentait la même chose que moi. Mais il avait retiré sa main et je l'avais entendu se lever. « Où vas-tu ? » avais-je demandé, ouvrant mes yeux afin de le voir se redresser.

Il ne m'avait pas répondu. Il avait simplement courus vers le château. Il m'avait fallut quelques secondes avant de saisir complètement ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, que s'était-il passé ? Premièrement, nous rigolions et blaguions pendant qu'il m'aidait à faire mon travail, ensuite je m'étais allongée et il m'avait gentiment, doucement, caressé la joue, comme s'il ressentait réellement quelque chose pour moi et, brusquement, il n'était plus là, courant vers le château.

J'attrapai mon sac et le suivi en marchant rapidement. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se soit enfuit ? Il fallait que je le trouve. Je devais lui parler. Une fois arrivée à l'intérieur, je n'eus aucune idée de l'endroit où le chercher. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans son dortoir, alors je décidai finalement d'un endroit où il se pourrait être. L'autre fois, il avait pleuré dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, alors peut-être allait-il là-bas lorsqu'il souhaitait être seul.

C'était peu probable, mais il me fallait essayer. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers les escaliers et grimpai jusqu'au second étage. Arrivée à la dernière marche, j'observai les alentours. Personne n'était dans les environs et les toilettes de Mimi étaient à peine visibles du fond du couloir. Je me rendis lentement vers eux. Et s'il ne me voulait pas à ses côtés ? Peut-être ne m'appréciait-il pas, au final.

Toutes ses pensées me quittèrent lorsque j'entendis un sanglot de derrière la porte. Contrairement à l'autre fois, je n'hésitai pas. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Drago prostré au sol, la tête sur ses genoux, sanglotant.

Je laissai tomber mon sac et courus vers lui. Je glissai au sol et l'entourai de mes bras alors qu'il se coulait contre moi. Je pouvais sentir tout son corps trembler à cause de ses pleurs. « Ça va aller, ça va aller » murmurai-je doucement en le berçant lentement.

Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne posai aucunes questions. Je demeurai ainsi, simplement en le tenant. Il ne se dégageait pas, alors je ne le fis pas non plus. Il m'agrippait comme si j'étais son radeau de sauvetage dans une mer tempêtée. Quelque chose changea alors que nous étions assis sur le sol des toilettes ensembles, pendant qu'il pleurait. C'était un bon changement et, à présent, rien ne serait plus pareil.

XXX

Et, souvenez-vous, un auteur content écrit mieux et plus rapidement ! Alors reviewez et rendez-moi contente !

XXX

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas


	6. Revelations

**Je suis de retouuuuuuuuuuur o/ (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour :mg: )**

**Bref. Je suis trop méga désolée de ne rien avoir updaté depuis… *rougit* tant de temps ! J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement pour me faire pardonner =)**

**Sinon…Bonne lecture, les gens ! :D**

**Et laissez votre avis à l'auteur à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Chapitre 6**

PDV Drago

Je ne savais pas pourquoi Ginny était venue me trouver, mais j'étais reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait fait. J'étais évidemment embarrassé qu'elle me voit ainsi mais lorsqu'elle m'avait pris dans ses bras, j'avais réalisé que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je pleurai pendant ce qui me sembla des heures alors qu'elle me serrait contre elle. J'avais tellement tout retenu que, maintenant que la barrière s'était effondrée, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Elle ne posait aucunes questions, ou quoi que ce soit. Elle me tenait juste et me laissait pleurer tout mon saoul. Je lui étais reconnaissant qu'elle ne se soucie pas de devoir s'assoir sur le sol pendant que je laissais libre court à mes sanglots.

Finalement, mes larmes se tarirent et je me dégageai. Elle me laissa faire mais posa une main sur ma jambe. Ce simple contact était réconfortant. « Tu vas mieux, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

En hochant la tête afin d'approuver, j'essuyai mes yeux avec ma manche. « Navré que tu ais dû voir ça, » murmurai-je en baissant la tête afin d'observer sa main sur ma cuisse.

« Ça ne fait rien, » assura-t-elle en relevant ma tête afin que je croise ses yeux. « J'allais demander ce qui n'allais pas, mais je doute que tu me le dises. » Elle sourit doucement et se releva.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne te le dirai pas » m'exclamai-je précipitamment, « je ne le pourrai pas, même si je le souhaitai. » Une fois encore, elle ne me posa aucunes questions. Elle se dirigea vers un cabinet de toilettes, prit quelques feuille de papier et les mouilla légèrement.

S'agenouillant à nouveau face à moi, elle entreprit d'essuyer gentiment les quelques larmes restantes sur mon visage. La sensation de froid me fit du bien et je respirai profondément. Elle sourit puis se releva et jeta le papier avant de prendre son sac. Je pensai qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, mais elle revint vers moi. « Je sais que j'en ai une quelque part là-dedans » marmonna-t-elle en farfouillant dans sa sacoche. « Ah ! Je l'ai. » Elle sortit alors une bouteille d'eau et me la tendit. « Bois. »

Je pris l'eau et la bu sans faire d'histoire. « Merci », fis-je en la lui rendant. Elle la saisit et la fit glisser dans son sac. Finalement, elle s'assit en face de moi et mit ses mains sur les miennes. J'observai ses yeux et je pus voir que les mêmes pensées embrouillant mon esprit étaient reflétées dans ses yeux.

Je respirai profondément et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux et se rapprocha également de moi. Lorsque nos lèvres s'apprêtèrent à se rencontrer, Mimi Geignarde débarqua en criant. Ginny sursauta et se tourna pour voir Mimi flotter dernière nous. « Ne me respectez-vous donc aucunement ? Comment pouvez-vous faire cela dans ma salle de bain ? Simplement parce que je ne suis pas là ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez souiller ma salle de bain ! » hurla-t-elle.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Je me tournai et vis Ginny en train de retenir ses rires. Elle me fixa également et son rire finit par exploser, alors que nous nous laissions tomber au sol en riant. Mimi, agacée et irritée, retourna finalement là où elle était.

Quand nos rires moururent, Ginny se releva. « Je vais monter mes affaires au dortoir avant de descendre déjeuner » expliqua-t-elle en prenant son sac. Elle mordilla ses lèvres et me regarda me relever.

Elle se retourna finalement, et se dirigea vers la porte mais je pris sa main. Elle pivota et observa mes yeux. Je m'approchai et l'embrassai. Elle sursauta mais répondit rapidement au baiser. Ça ressemblait au paradis, de sentir mes lèvres bouger à la perfection avec les siennes. C'était comme si nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je déposai mon front sur le sien, tout deux tentant de reprendre notre souffle. « Ceci est mauvais » fis-je doucement. « On ne devrait pas s'apprécier. »

« Je sais, »fit-elle tristement. « Mais nous nous apprécions, et c'est ce qui compte. Peu importe les conflits auxquels nous faisons face, il y a toujours une solution. » Ses lèvres effleurèrent gentiment les miennes. Je déglutis difficilement et hochai la tête. Cela rendra ma vie difficile, mais c'était une difficulté que j'acceptai d'affronter. « Bye, Drago. » souffla-t-elle doucement en s'éloignant.

Je la laissai partir à contrecœur, ma main posée sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte. « Bonne journée, Ginny. »

PDV Ginny

L'embrasser avait été encore mieux que ce tout ce que j'avais osé imaginer. De tous les petits amis que j'avais eus, aucun ne m'avais jamais embrassé ainsi. Si passionnément, s'abandonnant complètement. Ça n'avait jamais semblé si juste. J'avais l'impression de flotter sur des nuages en retournant dans les dortoirs afin de ranger mes devoirs.

Je n'eus pas de chance en remontant dans ma chambre, malheureusement. Ron était dans la salle commune avec Harry et Hermione. « Où étais-tu ?, demanda-t-il, sonnant bien trop comme maman pour me plaire.

« Devoirs », répondis-je simplement en montrant mon sac. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai dans les escaliers. Je retins un rire en voyant Hermione hocher la tête, approuvant mon comportement.

« Tu es toute rouge ! On ne devient pas rouge en faisant nos devoirs ! » hurla-t-il presque. Certaines personnes commencèrent à se tourner vers nous.

Je soupirai et tentai de le calmer. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était que Ron apprenne que j'appréciai Drago Malefoy. Il ne comprendrait pas. « J'étais dehors pour faire mes devoirs, à côté du lac. Il fait froid à l'extérieur. Je suis simplement un peu rosie par le froid, Ronald », fis-je en tentant de paraitre exaspérée.

Arrivée en haut, je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Il n'était pas encore midi passé, mais j'étais épuisée par un trop plein d'émotions. Tout ce que je souhaitais faire était dormir. Mais mon estomac protesta à cette pensée, et je fus forcée de me relever. « Au moins, mes devoirs sont bouclés, » marmonnai-je. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de Drago m'aidant à achever mes leçons.

Je savais que ce que je ressentais pour lui était mauvais. C'était un Malefoy. J'étais supposée le haïr de toutes les fibres de mon corps. Mais, pour quelques raisons échappant à mon contrôle, ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer. Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi simplement entendre son nom me faisant sourire, pourquoi le son de sa voix faisait ma journée, pourquoi je voulais passer toutes les minutes de ma journée en sa compagnie. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais l'amour ne devait pas avoir de sens…

_Attendez, l'amour ? _songeai-je. _L'Amour. _Je souris, et secouais la tête. _Peut-être bien._

PDV Drago

Ce ne fut que lorsque je fus de retour dans mon dortoir que je réalisai pleinement que j'étais allongé sur mon lit, mes devoirs sur mes genoux, gribouillant encore et encore son nom sur mon essai de métamorphose. Je fixais le papier en face de moi puis secouais précipitamment la tête. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'effaçais les griffonnages et pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Je soupirai de frustration. Puis, brusquement, tout me sembla clair. Je venais d'embrasser Ginny Weasley. Putain. J'avais embrassé une Weasley. Le choc et le dégout fut rapidement remplacé par un sentiment heureux au souvenir du baiser. Je secouai ma tête afin de clarifier mes pensées, et me relevai, faisant tomber mes livres au sol.

Mon dieu, qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais aimer une Weasley ! C'était une disgrâce ! Je fis les cents pas dans la pièce pendant dix bonnes minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le lit, ramassant mes essais et mes livres.

« Tout va bien, mec ? » demanda Blaise en s'asseyant sur un lit voisin. D'un rapide mouvement de la main, il verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

Je secouai la tête, et la laissai reposer contre la tête du lit. Je ne tenais même pas compte de la douleur qui accompagnait mon support.

« Je prends ça pour un non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-le moi, ou tu sais bien que je le trouverais d'une autre façon », dit Blaise en me fixant, le sourcil haussé. Je secouai la tête et il soupira. Je fermai les yeux, mais je pus le sentir s'assoir à mes côtés.

« Ne devines-tu pas quand on ne te veut pas ? » demandai-je en tentant de paraitre ennuyé mais Blaise mis immédiatement à jour ma tromperie. Je n'arrivais jamais à lui cacher mes sentiments. Après tout, c'était le seul à qui j'osais les montrer, à part quelque fois avec Ginny. Il était vraiment mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami, mais il pouvait être franchement énervant, parfois.

« Si, mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche ! » s'exclama-t-il en haussant les épaules et en s'allongeant confortablement sur mon lit. Je l'observai faire puis me levai et m'assis sur ma valise. « Allez, Drago, dis-moi. »

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule et ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Ginny. Sa petite main essuyant les larmes de mon visage, ses douces lèvres, ses… _Non ! _pensai-je furieusement. _«_Rien à dire », répondis-je brièvement.

« C'est à cause de la fille-belette, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Je demeurai un instant stupéfait puis secouai la tête et repris rapidement contrôle de moi-même. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Zabini » répondis-je nonchalamment.

« Mon œil que tu ne sais rien ! » répliqua-t-il sérieusement. « Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis même plutôt intelligent. » Je le mitraillai d'un regard qui aurait fait flipper un première année mais il se contenta d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que cela aurait un moindre rapport avec cette sale petite sang mêlée ? » demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Etre capable de cacher mes vraies émotions était vraiment utile, parfois.

« Parce qu'elle a ta cape, » répondit simplement Blaise. « Tu ne l'aurais pas simplement jetée. Je me rappelle que tu l'as eue pour ton anniversaire il y a quelques années. C'était ta préférée. » Il haussa les épaules comme pour montrer que ce qu'il avait remarqué n'avait rien de compliquer. Il était probablement le seul à l'avoir vu, pourtant. La plupart des gens ne me prêtaient pas une grande importance.

J'essayai de lui faire changer de sujet mais il ne voulait pas. Après plusieurs minutes de ces « Dis-moi » et de mes « Dégage », je baissais les bras. « Très bien ! » criai-je. « Et quoi si je lui ai donnée ma cape ! »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

J'abandonnai. Il était impossible de lui cacher quoique ce soit. « Elle avait froid, » dis-je simplement en tentant de paraitre indifférent.

« Quand ? » s'enquit-il.

« Il y a quelque semaine, je suppose », répondis-je en soupirant.

« Tu l'aimes bien, » déclara-t-il. Il ne me demandait pas si je l'aimais, il me disait que c'était le cas. Mon dieu, ce gars était devin ou quoi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et ris. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'apprécierais la petite Weasley » m'esclaffais-je.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-il en prenant un regard songeur. « Elle n'est pas moche à regarder. Elle a bien grandi durant l'été. Beau corps… » Il s'interrompit avec un sourire en coin puis il secoua la tête et poursuivit. « Elle est plus affirmée maintenant. Elle ne s'enfuit pas au courant quand quelqu'un la regarde méchamment. Au contre, ce chauve-furie qu'elle utilise est quelque chose à laquelle je ne voudrais pas me risquer d'être la cible. »

Sa manière de décrire Ginny me donna envie de la stupéfier. Une espèce d'émotion étrange et inhabituelle grandit en moi. J'essayais de la dissimuler et dit, « Eh bien, si tu l'apprécies autant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas _toi _lui rouler une pelle ? » Je roulais des yeux mais ce sentiment inusuel refit surface à la penser de Blaise embrassant Ginny.

« Alors, est-ce qu'elle a les mêmes sentiments pour toi que ceux que tu dis ne pas éprouver ? » demanda-t-il comme si je n'avais pas parlé.

« Même si l'idée qu'une sale sang mêlée m'apprécie me dérange, je suppose que je ne peux la blâmer si c'est le cas. Je suis, après tout, le garçon le plus charismatique et attirant de l'école », lâchai-je en espérant que Blaise abandonnerait son idée.

«Tu peux rêver autant que tu veux d'être le plus canon mais, désolé de tout casser, ça serait moi, » rit Blaise. Pour quelques secondes, je pensais qu'il avait finalement abandonné mais les mots qui suivirent me prouvèrent le contraire. « Alors que vas-tu faire ? »

« A propos de quoi » fis-je de mon habituelle voix trainante, me relevant, soulevant mon sac du lit et le posant sur ma valise.

« Ne joue pas l'imbécile avec moi, Drago. » Il soupira et me tapota avec sa baguette.

« Je n'ai franchement aucune idée, » dis-je, me tournant vers lui. Il semblait espérer que j'allais admettre qu'il avait raison –ce dont je n'avais aucunement l'intention- jusqu'à ce que je finisse ma phrase, « de ce dont tu parles. »

Il soupira et me tapa à nouveau. « Pourquoi dois-tu être si têtu ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant, une fois encore, en se relevant.

« Je ne le suis pas, » protestai-je, heureux qu'il abandonne enfin.

« Si, tu l'es, » dit-il simplement en quittant la pièce, supprimant le sortilège en se faisant.

Je me laissai tomber dans mon lit. « Et maintenant ? » me demandai-je silencieusement. Cependant, je savais ce que je devais faire. Il fallait que ma haine pour Ginny soit évidente, bien que ça ne soit pas forcément le cas. Même si cela me blesserait, ce serait bien plus simple et sécurisé ainsi. Avoir des émotions pour quelqu'un d'autre était stupide, on était tué pour cela. Et si _il _savait à propos de ceci, il allait assurément exploiter cette opportunité pour me blesser et, probablement, la tuer.


	7. Blaise

**Mouahahaha, I'm back people ! Ah, je suis désolée d'avoir tardé aussi longtemps, mais je n'avais vraiment plus aucune motivation… Sauf que là, autant j'ai du mal à écrire perso, autant c'est un plaisir de traduire alors, enjoy ! Si mon rythme se poursuit tel qu'actuellement (un chapitre environ traduit par jour !) je posterais tous les jours/deux jours !**

**Des grosses bises et en espérant plein de reviews pour cette fiction qui le mérite !**

**Sans plus parler,**

**Chapitre 7**

**Blaise**

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis pas beaucoup. Je savais que je devais mettre mon plan en place aujourd'hui plus c'était tôt, mieux c'était. Je voulais qu'elle soit capable de m'oublier et avancer. Enfin, une part de moi souhaitait cela, tandis qu'une plus grosse partie ne voulait que crier à cette idée. Je secouai la tête et pris mon sac, allant petit-déjeuner. Je saurai contrôler mes émotions. Elle ne devinera jamais que je lui mentais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher, cependant, de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction tout au long du repas. Elle riait avec quelques Gryffondor de son année. La manière dont son rire me touchait, m'atteignait, dépassant les babillements de autres voix me donnait envie de pleurer, parce que j'allais bientôt mettre un terme à son bonheur. Pour le moment, je me contenais d'imaginer notre avenir, sachant pertinemment que cela ne se serait jamais passé ainsi. Nous n'aurions pas eu une fin heureuse. Voldemort en aura pris soin.

Je frissonnai à l'idée de l'imaginer proche de Ginny. Je ne laisserai jamais cela se passer. Je briserai son cœur pour sauver sa vie. Je lui jetais un regard alors qu'elle se levait avec son groupe de cinquièmes années, se dirigeant vers les portes. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle, je me levai. Il était temps de mettre mon plan en marche.

J'atteignis la porte et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Une opportunité parfaite se présenta alors à moi. Son groupe d'amis et elle bloquaient les escaliers menant à l'étage suivant. Je m'approchai et dit, du ton le plus haineux que je le pouvais : « Dégagez. »

« On pourrait si tu demandais poliment, » répliqua un garçon qui m'importait peu.

« Je n'ai pas à demander. Vous devriez tous respecter ceux qui valent mieux que vous et faire ce que je fis. Vous n'êtes que de la saleté à mes pieds. Maintenant, bougez. » déclarai-je méchamment alors que mon estomac se tordait quand j'imaginais combien cela avait du blesser Ginny.

« Venez les gars, il n'en vaut pas la peine », entendis-je Ginny soupirer. Je l'observai du regard, afin de pouvoir discerner ses émotions. Je pouvais voir de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, mais pas de peine. Pas encore. Elle était simplement confuse, mais j'étais persuadée que son esprit avait déjà trouvé une idée pour expliquer mon comportement. Je savais, pourtant, que ses explications étaient fausses, sans pourtant savoir ce qui lui traversait réellement l'esprit. Je savais seulement que si elle venait à être au courant, elle serait blessée.

Ils se dégagèrent lentement du chemin et, rapidement, Ginny fut seule devant moi. Doucement, elle se plaça sur le côté et je lâchai « Il était temps que tu apprennes où est ta place, Weasley. » Je grimaçai intérieurement devant la douleur qui traversa son visage. Mais elle se reprit rapidement puisque ses amis étaient là.

Je la dépassai, mon épaule effleurant la sienne. Je frémis en songeant que, si mon plan marchait comme il fallait, c'était la dernière fois que je la touchais. Je montai les escaliers, me dirigeant vers mon premier cours de la journée. Je ne pouvais déjà montrer combien cela me révulsait de faire cela. Je ne pouvais montrer mes émotions tandis que j'errais dans le couloir presque vide du second étage.

POV GINNY

Je ne savais quoi penser. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Surement pour préserver cette fausse haine entre nous aux yeux de tous mais son dernier commentaire sonnait tellement vrai que ça en faisait mal. Et s'il ne faisait pas semblant ? Et s'il le pensait ? Je m'excusai auprès de mes amis et grimpais les escaliers après lui. Une fois que je fus hors de vision, je commençai à courir. Je devais le retrouver. Je devais savoir pourquoi il faisait cela. Peut-être qu'il serait normal si nous nous retrouvions tous les deux.

Il se dirigeait vers le troisième étage lorsque je parvins à le rattraper. Le couloir était vide, alors je lui couru après en criant son nom. « Draco ! » m'écriai-je alors qu'il commençait à grimper les escaliers. Il se tourna vers moi et je lui souris, mais pas pour longtemps. Le regard qu'il m'adressait par-dessus son épaule n'était que pure haine. Je grimaçai.

Il descendit les quelques marches qu'il avait grimpé et se planta devant moi. Je reculais – ça ne pouvait réellement se passer. Il me prit le bras et me poussa dans une salle vide, fermant la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? » demanda-t-il furieusement.

« Draco ? » Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il me haïssait ? Nous étions seuls, il pouvait être lui-même.

« N'utilise pas mon prénom comme si nous étions amis », grinça-t-il, frissonnant à l'idée que nous puissions être proches. « Tu n'es rien si ce n'est de la saleté à mes pieds. »

Je pouvais dire à son regard qu'il ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas un jeu. « Mais que fais-tu d'hier ? Que t'ais-t-il arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demandai-je doucement, des larmes glissant le long de mes joues.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, la Belette. Ne t'adresses plus à moi sur ce ton. Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne serais jamais associée à une sale traitre à son sang ! » s'exclama-t-il furieusement, vrillant son regard dans le mien, me transmettant sa haine.

Je ne pouvais le supporter davantage. Je m'enfuyais de la pièce, dévalant les escaliers. Puis, arrivée au quatrième étage, je me laissais glisser contre un mur, en larmes. « Pourquoi ? » m'enquerrai-je sans cesse, en sanglotant infiniment.

« Parce que c'est un sacré idiot, parfois, » répondit une voix derrière moi.

Je lançai un regard à la personne se tenant devant moi. Je tombai sur un homme que quasiment toutes les filles décrivaient comme « grand, noir et charmant ». Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de la promotion de Draco, son ami. Je le fixai, déboussolée. « Comment ça… ? »

« Il fait ça parce que c'est un débile pur. Vraiment débile, » assura-t-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Puis, il me tendit sa main.

Plus perdue que jamais, je la saisis et il me releva d'un mouvement. « De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je en essayant de cacher le fait que je pleurais pour les agissements de Draco.

« Pas toi aussi ! » soupira-t-il profondément, plus qu'exaspéré. Et, pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais tirée dans une classe vide. « Il ne le pensait pas », dit simplement Zabini en se hissant sur un des bureaux libres.

« Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? » m'enquis-je, sceptique, en essuyant mes yeux avec l'aide de ma manche.

A ma plus grande surprise, il se mit à marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à « tu n'es qu'un sacré idiot, Draco » avant de me répondre : « Parce que je suis son meilleur ami et que je sais voir quand il ment. » Il tapota ensuite le bureau sur lequel il était assis et, rapidement, je le rejoignis.

Je secouai néanmoins la tête et répliquai : « Il ne mentait pas. Tu aurais du voir son regard, si plein de haine et de dégout… Il ne faisait pas semblant. » Et, contre mon gré, je sentis des larmes s'écouler sur mes joues.

Je fus surprise en sentant Zabini passer un bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui pour me laisser pleurer à mon aise. « Il n'est qu'un imbécile, » répéta-t-il doucement, en effectuant de larges gestes de la main dans mon dos, dans l'espoir de me réconforter. Et je m'abandonnai contre son épaule. « Tu serais vraiment surprise de savoir combien il peut être doué pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. C'est quelque chose qu'on lui a appris toute sa vie. Ce que tu as vu de lui, ces quelques semaines, c'était le vrai Draco, pas le petit con qu'il s'essaie d'être. »

Je relevai le regard vers lui, surprise mais assez dubitative. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça, alors ? » m'enquis-je à nouveau. J'avais une véritable envie de croire Blaise mais, au fond, je ne voulais pas me faire trop de faux espoirs.

« Parce que c'est vraiment un imbécile ? » répéta-t-il inlassablement.

Je soufflai et répliquai : « Tu l'as déjà dit, tu sais. »

« Ouais, » admit-il avec un soupir. « Mais tu dois essayer de voir ça de son point de vue. Son père est un des fidèles les plus puissants de Voldemort, ce dernier veut que Draco rejoigne ses rangs et, si il se laisse aller à témoigner de l'affection à ton égard, tu finirais blessée. Enfin, c'est sa logique des choses, en tout cas. Personnellement, je le trouve stupide d'agir ainsi. Selon moi, si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, tu dois te battre pour cette personne… Cette opportunité, d'aimer quelqu'un, vaut bien plus que de simples risques. »

Je pouvais voir que les agissements de Draco irritaient Zabini. J'avais, évidemment, terriblement envie de le croire mais Draco avait semblé si sérieux… « Donc tu prétends qu'il ment pour me protéger ? Qu'il souffre pour que je sois en sécurité ? » J'avais trop envie d'y croire.

« Yep, en gros. Et puis, il est assez déboussolé par ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais vraiment apprécié quelqu'un, avant. Ca doit le terrifier, » ajouta-t-il, un air songeur scotché à la figure.

« Alors… Il m'aime vraiment bien ? » m'enquis-je, l'espoir retrouvé. J'espérais simplement que mes rêves ne seraient pas brisés en milles morceaux.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, riant. « J'aurais jamais pensé que cela fut possible, et certainement pas de toi. Mais ouaip, il t'aime bien. Évidemment, il le dénie totalement, que ce soit à moi ou à lui-même. Il ne veut pas que tu comptes pour lui, car cela te mettrait en danger. Mais rien que de penser ainsi montre que tu es importante, » soupira-t-il, son bras glissant de mes épaules vers ma hanche. Pourtant, rien de romantique dans ce geste, juste une étreinte entre deux connaissances – amis ? Et, pour ce que je savais de lui, peut-être était-ce totalement normal pour lui d'enlacer ainsi les gens.

« Tu es vraiment sur, Zabini ? » demandais-je avec précaution.

« Certain. Et ne m'appelle pas Zabini. C'est Blaise, Weaselette, » me reprit-il en souriant, sourire qui se transforma rapidement en rire.

Évidemment, je ne pus m'en empêcher, et mon rire joignit le sien. « Tu insistes pour que j'utilise ton prénom, mais tu dénigres le mien ? » fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, riant toujours.

Il haussa des épaules, ses yeux brillants d'amusement et il répondit simplement : « Yep ».

Je lui donnais un coup de coude et m'exclamais finalement « Peu importe, Blaise. » Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais bien avec lui, malgré son appartenance à Serpentard.

Il rit à nouveau et me rendit mon coup de coude. Puis, une idée se formant dans mon esprit, je le poussais brusquement du bureau et, éclatée de rire, je dus me tenir les côtes, sentant la douleur poindre. Il tomba au sol puis recommença à rire à son tour. « En quel honneur ? » s'enquit-il, essayant de retenir ses rires.

Je haussais les épaules et descendis du bureau, lui tendant ma main afin de l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit et commença à se redresser quand une étincelle dangereuse se mit à briller dans son regard. Et, soudainement, il relâcha ma main, me faisant tomber à mon tour. Un rire m'échappa alors que je tombais lourdement sur le sol. « Ouche ! »

« Ça t'aurait fait plus mal encore si tu n'avais pas atterri sur moi, » s'exclama-t-il en me repoussant, joueur. Je roulais sur le sol, me dégageant, et me moquais de lui. « Ce n'était pas vraiment comme je l'avais prévu, finalement. »

« C'est peut-être mieux, » répliquais-je, mon rire s'atténuant peu à peu.

« J'ai essayé ! » dit-il, plus qu'un sourire sur les lèvres, esquisse de notre fou rire.

Nous demeurâmes ainsi, assis sur le sol, pendant encore quelques longues minutes avant que je ne fonce des sourcils et redemande : « Tu es vraiment certain ? »

« Positif, » » me rassura-t-il avec un sourire délicat. « Saches simplement que si tu veux être avec lui, ça sera dur et dangereux. Sa vie est compliquée. Il ne veut pas te mettre en danger… Mais il se fera à l'idée d'être avec toi, finalement. Je travaillerais ça pendant les vacances de Noël. » Il finit par se relever, et m'aida à en faire de même. « Tu ferais mieux de courir en classe, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard. A plus tard, Weaselette ! »

« Et toi, tu n'es pas inquiet à l'idée d'être en retard ? » demandais-je ironiquement, levant les yeux au ciel alors que je me rasseyais sur le bureau.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne m'en ferais pas dans tous les cas mais, personnellement, ma salle de classe est juste en face, » m'expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Au revoir, Blaise ! » m'exclamais-je en riant, alors que je sortais finalement de la salle de classe pour rejoindre mon premier cour de la journée. J'espérais que peut-être, au fond, juste un peu, Draco m'appréciait réellement.

La suite demain


	8. Risks and Benefits

**Et voici le huitième chapitre ! Merci des reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on lit cette fic ! **

**Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. et cuddlebear992. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8  
>Risques et bénéfices<strong>

Demeurer calme le reste de la journée fut atrocement difficile. Je souhaitais plus que tout retrouver Ginny et retirer toutes les atrocités que j'avais dites, la réconforter, essuyer la peine dans ses yeux et réparer son cœur blessé. Je voulais lui dire que je ne pensais rien de ce que je lui avais craché au visage, et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me pardonne. Je voulais sentir sa main dans la mienne et l'entendre me dire qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, et que tout irait bien maintenant. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Malheureusement, je savais que c'était impossible. C'était le seul moyen pour préserver sa sécurité. Si elle traînait avec moi, elle serait irrémédiablement exposée à un risque. Mon estomac se tordait invariablement lorsque j'y pensais. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir pourquoi je ressentais tout cela. J'étais loin d'en avoir l'habitude.

La journée passa lentement. J'arrivais, finalement, à retrouver mon dortoir et à m'y enfermer, profitant d'une solitude inespérée. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte fut close et fermée à clef que je me laissais aller contre le mur. Comment tout ceci était-il arrivé à se passer ? Au stress de ma mission s'ajoutait maintenant tout cela.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit et m'y laissais tomber. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne voulais pas m'auto-apitoyer, mais honnêtement : pourquoi moi ? Je soupirais et fermai les yeux. À cet instant, une personne se mit à taper bruyamment à la porte. « Laisse-moi entrer ! Ce n'est pas que ta chambre ! » Je soupirais en reconnaissant la voix de Blaise.

Je secouais ma baguette et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. « Quoi, Blaise ? » demandais-je, prêtant peu d'attention au fait que ma voix retraduisait complètement mon état désespéré.

« Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'elle a ressenti, » répondit-il d'un air entendu en s'asseyant près de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » m'enquis-je d'une voix amorphe. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu, j'étais bien trop saturé par mes émotions à cet instant.

Semblant comprendre, il cessa de tourner autour du pot. « Tu l'as vraiment blessée, » annonça-t-il simplement.

« M'en parle pas, » soupirais-je en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais plus voir la douleur traverser comme un éclair son visage, ou bien même ses larmes alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de la pièce. J'avais détesté faire cela. Je ne voulais pas le revivre.

« Alors, tu le regrettes ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Je me rassis correctement et fixai mon regard dans le sien. « J'en suis pas sûr... » commençai-je, pensif, « Oui, je déteste avoir dû la blesser, et j'aimerais plus que tout retirer ce que j'ai dit, mais c'est bien plus simple ainsi. Elle ne sera pas mêlée au danger, » soupirai-je en secouant la tête. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je voulais. Logiquement, ce que je faisais était la bonne chose à faire. Mais au fond, ce que je souhaitais vraiment ne suivait aucune logique.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que _tu _veux faire ? » demanda-t-il toujours aussi gentiment.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas certain… Normalement, je ne devrais même pas l'apprécier, » soupirai-je d'exaspération.

« Oui enfin, tu l'aimes bien, et ça ne risque pas de changer, » conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel, me pressant de poursuivre.

« Je suis sur qu'elle me hait maintenant, » dis-je sombrement. Je laissais retomber ma tête, mot de honte. Pourquoi avais-je été la blesser ?

« Je ne compterais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi, » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas vu sa tête avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie en pleurant ! » m'exclamai-je, furieux contre moi-même de lui avoir infligé ceci.

" Ouais, c'est vrai, mais je l'ai bel et bien vue après qu'elle soit partie en courant, à pleurer dans les couloirs, » répliqua-t-il, me lançant un coup d'œil pour vérifier ma réaction.

J'étais assez choqué, mais parvins à demander : « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Il haussa les épaules et dit : « Je l'ai réconfortée, évidement. Elle était surprise de me voir, sans aucun doute, mais elle n'a pas refusé ce soutien dont elle avait besoin. »

Je l'observais fixement. Une nouvelle fois, une vague de sentiments m'envahit à l'idée de Blaise enlaçant Ginny, la réconfortant. Ça aurait dû être moi à sa place.

« Et ça, ça s'appelle de la jalousie, mon vieux, » dit-il simplement en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je l'ignorais et demandais vertement : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? »

Il soupira et répondit : « La vérité. » Je lui lançais un regard, l'incitant à continuer, et il s'expliqua davantage : « Je lui ai dit que ce que tu lui as montré aujourd'hui n'était pas le toi véritable, mais que la personne qu'elle a fréquentée ces dernières semaines l'était. Que tu ne pensais rien de ce que tu as fais ou dis aujourd'hui. Que c'était simplement pour la protéger. Je lui ai dit qu'être avec toi ne serait pas simple, mais que ça vaudrait le coup. Parce que si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, la joie d'être ensemble surpasse le danger. »

Je l'observais, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. « Tu lui as dit absolument tout ça ? » m'enquis-je, toujours stupéfait.

« Oui, et je te suggère de penser à tout ça pendant les vacances de Noël. Les bénéfices surpassent toujours les risques, » répéta-t-il avant de se relever.

Et, sans un autre mot, il quitta la pièce.


	9. Goodbye for now

**J'ai hoooooooonte. Bonne lecture.**

**Tout à cuddlebear992 et J. K. Rowling aka Dieu sur Terre.**

**Chapitre 9  
>Goodbye for now<strong>

POV Ginny

Je ne savais pas véritablement comment agir après ma discussion avec Blaise. J'avais plus qu'envie de croire tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais l'air qu'avait eu Drago contredisait tout ce que Blaise voulait me faire penser. Était-ce possible que Draco ait vraiment fait cela pour me protéger ? Je souhaitais que cela soit vrai. Pourtant j'avais décidé, puisque Noël arrivait rapidement, de mettre ces soucis de côté. Ou du moins, j'essayais. Je gérerai tout cela après les vacances.

Je soupirais, tandis que j'empaquetais les dernières affaires que je prenais pour retourner chez moi. J'avais tout juste terminé lorsqu'Hermione arriva. « Tu es prête à partir ? » s'enquit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Me collant au plan d'agir normalement durant ces vacances, je me redressais et souris. « Oui, je viens de finir mes valises ! » Et je la suivis en dehors de la pièce, en direction de la salle commune où nous rejoignîmes Harry et Ron, avant de nous diriger vers le parc.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au rez-de-chaussée et que nous nous dirigeâmes vers Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le train, je remarquai un groupe d'adolescents, vêtus de capes vertes, se diriger vers là également. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher Draco du regard. Je vis aisément sa tête blonde parmi toutes les autres. A ses côtés se trouvait Blaise. Je souris doucement à mon tout nouvel ami. Blaise sembla remarquer que mon regard traînait dans leur coin, car il sourit et hocha la tête dans ma direction. Je dus retenir un petit rire alors que je continuais d'avancer.

Je retournais rapidement mon attention vers mes amis lorsque j'entendis Ron me poser une question. « Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas marmonner, Maman dit tout le temps que c'est une mauvaise habitude, » répliquai-je afin de couvrir le fait que je ne l'écoutais pas, trop occupée à fixer les Serpentard.

« Je te demandais si tu as une idée de ce que Fred et George vont nous prendre cette année ? » répéta-t-il, essayant de parler plus distinctement.

« Je suis pas certaine, » répondis-je en haussant les épaules, « Je me fiche un peu s'ils ne me prennent rien. Après tout, ils m'ont donné Arnold gratuitement ! » fis-je en faisant référence au boursouflet qui dormait dans ma poche.

« Ouais, à toi, ils te donnent des trucs pour rien ! » grogna Ron, mécontent, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je rigolais simplement. Nous étions maintenant en direction de Pré-au-Lard et je m'autorisais un regard en arrière, pour le groupe de Serpentard derrière nous. Draco me fixait. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas de la même lueur de haine que l'autre jour. Ils semblaient presque tristes. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il eut besoin d'un instant pour finalement le détourner. Mais il se tourna tout de même vers Blaise et commença à lui parler. Blaise attrapa mon regard et leva les yeux au ciel, avec un mouvement de tête vers Draco.

Je dus retenir mon rire et failli me prendre une pierre sur la route, ne regardant pas où j'allais. Je détournais mon regard du groupe derrière moi tandis que Harry me rattrapait par le bras, m'empêchant de tomber. « Merci, » lui dis-je en retrouvant mon équilibre, et nous reprîmes notre chemin.

Le reste du trajet vers Pré-au-Lard se passa sans encombre. Les Serpentard étaient bien derrière nous, et je ne pouvais plus les voir à cause du vent qui s'était levé et faisait tourbillonner la neige autour de nous.

Lorsque nous finîmes par arriver aux quais de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, je tentais d'enlever le plus de neige possible de mes cheveux et habits. Je levais le regard et aperçu Ron, Hermione et Harry faire de même. Finalement, nous grimpâmes dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Enfin de la chaleur, pensais-je en me laissant tomber sur une banquette.

Je sentis alors un courant d'air chaud m'effleurer et mes habits séchèrent aussitôt. Je relevais le regard pour voir Hermione agiter sa baguette afin de nous sécher. « Merci Hermione ! » m'exclamais-je, enchantée par la chaleur. Je m'assis confortablement et observer les quais à travers la fenêtre. Le sommeil manquant à cause des dernières nuits passées à veiller ne tarda pas à se rappeler à moi, et je tombais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Draco

Nous marchions en direction de Pré-au-Lard lorsque je réalisais qui se trouvait en face de nous. Il s'agissait de Ginny. Enfin, plus précisément, Ginny et cet idiot de Potter et sa bande. Je fis de mon mieux pour détourner mon attention d'elle afin de ne pas la blesser davantage si elle regardait dans ma direction. Cependant, lorsque je vis Blaise lui sourire et lui faire un signe, je sentis ma jalousie revenir au galop.

Elle se retourna et dit quelque chose à son frère juste au moment où je me tournais vers elle. Elle ne le vit pas. Je dus retenir un soupir. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je fixais tristement son crâne lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau. Il me fallut un instant avant que je ne détourne le regard et fixe de nouveau mon attention sur Blaise. Cela ne marcha pas des masses, car il lui sourit à nouveau en levant des yeux au ciel à mon égard.

Je me retournais donc vers elle et la vis se retenir de rire. Elle trébucha alors et Potter la retint par le bras. La jalousie refit surface avec une violence pire que jamais. Elle leva le regard vers lui et lui dit quelques mots avant de se remettre à marcher. Le vent se leva alors et la neige la cacha à mes yeux.

Je retournais alors mon attention vers la conversation du groupe auquel je faisais parti. C'était nullement intéressant, et je resserrais ma cape autour de moi en continuant d'avancer. Le petit chemin pour aller à Pré-au-Lard était irritant et fortement glacial avec la neige qui nous entourait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement à la station, je me lançais un sortilège de séchage et suivis Blaise à l'intérieur de train.

Alors que nous marchions dans le couloir du train, je vis du coin de l'œil

Ginny, endormie contre la fenêtre de son compartiment. Elle semblait si apaisée. J'eu une envie brutale de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans mes bras alors qu'elle dormait, mais un coup de coude dans les côtes me ramena à la réalité. Je soupirais et suivis Blaise plus loin dans le train, cherchant un compartiment vide.

POV Ginny

Je n'étais pas certaine du temps que j'avais passé à dormir, mais lorsque Ron me réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Grognant, je me redressais et frottai mes yeux. « Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? » demandai-je à mon frère.

« On est quasiment arrivé à Londres, » répondit-il d'un air exaspéré, « tu as dormi pendant presque neuf heures ! Tu vas être incapable de dormir ce soir, après. Tu ne dors jamais quand tu passes une partie de la journée dans le lit. Puis demain, tu seras crevée de pas avoir dormi de la nuit, et ça prendra des jours pour que tu retrouves un cycle de sommeil normal, » poursuivit-il encore et encore.

Je fermais simplement mes yeux en reposant ma tête contre la vitre. « Je doute que je ne me rendorme pas ce soir, Ron » fis-je en fermant bien mes yeux.

Cependant, je replongeais tout juste dans le sommeil quand il me réveilla à nouveau. « Arrête de dormir. Tu as trop dormi, et Maman ne sera pas contente si tu passes une mauvaise nuit. Alors réveille-toi. En plus, on est quasiment arrivés ! » Et, à peine quelques minutes après ses paroles, je sentis le train ralentir.

Lorsque le train arriva finalement à la station, je pris mes affaires et me précipitai dehors. J'étais encore à moitié endormie. Je ne regardais pas véritablement où je mettais les pieds alors que je tentais de sortir du train. Portée par les courants d'élèves qui essayaient de quitter le véhicule, je fus poussée par un élève qui voulait accéder à l'avant et perdis mon équilibre. Je tentais tant bien que mal de le retrouver alors que le sol s'approchait dangereusement, mais le sol ne vint jamais à moi.

A la place, je sentis deux bras puissants me retenir. Je levais les yeux pour voir qui m'avait aidé et hoquetais. Si cela n'était pas la preuve qu'il ne me haïssait pas, qu'est-ce que c'était ? pensais-je en voyant Draco devant moi. Il me remit sur mes pieds et lança simplement « Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois ». Il me relâcha alors et s'en alla simplement. Ni haine ni sarcasme, mais ni inquiétude tout de même. Il était totalement impassible. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser.

Je secouais la tête et rejoignis Ron et Harry ainsi qu'Hermione lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Avec une telle foule, peu importait ce qui se passait, car personne n'y prêtait d'attention. C'était aussi bon que d'être seule. Je levais les yeux pour voir Blaise, souriant. « Je t'avais dit, » dit-il simplement.

Je ris à ses paroles et secouais à nouveau la tête. « Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser, Blaise. » Je soupirais et nous reprîmes la direction de la plateforme.

« Pense que j'ai raison et que tu lui plais ! » dit-il en riant. « J'ai parlé avec lui, et il m'a semblé être en plein conflit. Je lui ai dit d'y penser pendant les vacances. » Nous étions finalement arrivés à la porte, et il sauta en dehors, me tendant la main pour m'aider à descendre. Je la saisis et il me fit sauter, bien que je n'eu pas véritablement besoin d'aide. « Joyeux Noël ! » ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Je soupirais et rejoignis l'endroit où ma famille était réunie. 


End file.
